What have you done
by xThexInvisiblex
Summary: Rinslet and Jenos get in a an arguement ,but will it forever be the end? // JenosRins. I DON'T OWN BLACK CAT //


**A/N: Hey, this was a Roleplay between me and Tigershinobi. I decided to make it into a Fanfiction. If it gets good enough reviews i will continue it myself! So, Ha-ha! Enjoy!**

**P.S I play Sven,Rinslet,Coren (( OC character a little sister of Rinslets )),and Creed (( the gay messed up dude. ))**

* * *

The group had just survived a confrontation with a group that threatened to be more powerful than the Apostles- proving so by nearly killing number ten; Lin Xiao Li. They'd managed to escape with their lives intact.

Jenos landed the chopper moments later. After he and Lin exited, number ten gave him a curious look. "Why so downcast, Number Seven?" He asked, that deadly, curious look coming into his eyes. "You won. Why look as if your pride was stolen from you?"

Sven looked at Lyn. "Shut the hell up Lyn: He mumbled getting up. He walked over to Jenos. "Come on let's go,"

Lin chuckled as he followed. "I was merely asking as to why a comrade of mine looks so... _depressed_," He said, opening one eye. He looked towards Rinslet then back at Jenos. "It seems that she's ungrateful even thought she would've died had you not intervened."

"Shut up," Jenos hissed, closing the ceiling doors that allowed the chopper in the hangar. He opened the main doors that allowed everyone into his home.

"Pity," Lin said. "It is a shame that your efforts to save the girl have gone unnoticed." He walked after Sven and Eve. He paused, looking back. He knew Rinslet, sitting only meters away, could hear him now. "Perhaps Hearnet has placed a bit of _feline charm_ in front of her, and she cannot notice your attempts?"

Jenos glared over. "Don't say his name."

"Who?" Lin said. "Number _XIII_?"

Rinslit looked over when he said Train's name. She growled but looked away. She stood up picking up Coren and began walking towards town.

Jenos also turned, heading towards the third floor of his home. Once there, he went down the hallways until he reached the upper balcony.

Lin shrugged. "Nothing as much fun as it used to be," He said with a sigh.

Sven followed Jenos.

Jenos scoffed. "I wish to be alone," he said. "There's another balcony on the second floor you can use."

"You're angry at Renslit are you not?" Sven asked walking towards him.

**-Meanwhile-**

Rinslit and Coren had gone to one of the peacefull Parks near the town.

Suddenly, Creed and the others entered where she and coren were with a crash. "So, You are Rinslit, the one with Jenos?" He said smirking.

"For your information I'm not." She mumbled.

Creed threw a calor on her neck, making her turn evil. He grabed Coren and put her on the chopper they were currently using. He smerked at Rinslit as she turned evil. "Rinslit, as leader of the Apostles, I order you to go After _Jenos_." He said smirking making the collar invisible on her neck. "Bring him here."

Rinslit knodded running towards the house where Jenos was.

**-Back to Jenos and Sven-**

"Despite how much Lin has nothing to do with this, He's right..." Jenos said, whirling around and punching the brick walls of his home. He was still on the balcony. "I did all that and all she does is turn and walk off...!"

"She was just angry becuase Coren was gone, You didn't let her go find her. If it wasn't for Anubis, coren might have died. And becuase of you she migthhave." He yelled at Jenos. "She appriciates you! Don't listen to that Lin creep! He's mesingwith your mind!"

He didn't look at Sven. "If I hadn't grabbed her arm, She would've leapt out of the chopper. We were 4,000 feet off the ground. She would've died and I would've had to explain to Coren that Rinslet leaptto her own death." He sighed. "Like hell she appretiates me. She'd rather me dead."

Sven punched him from behind. "Listen to yourself!" He yelled. "You're acting as if she hates you! She doesn't! You're sounding like TRAIN!"

Suddenly Rinslit appeared behind them.

He so wished he could've told Sven _'See? She does hate me!'_but he was too shocked. He unweilded _Excelion_, sensing that something was wrong.

"She's under Creed's control!" Anubis yelled. He was on the ground, looking up at Jenos' balconies. Renslit smirked. She looked at Jenos and Sven she heard Anubis yell. "So you've figured it out huh? I work for only Creed now." She said and ran forward striking Sven making him fall off the balcony. She then turned to Jenos.

Seiren caught Sven as he fell.

Jenos lashed Excelion's wires forward. He wasn't afraid to aim at Rinslet, for his anger was beginning to influence his actions.

Sven looked up watching Jenos lashed the wires forward. "JENOS, NO!" he yelled.

Rinslit hadn't thought to move. They lashed threw her and around her neck. "You don't have mercy do you? Even for the one you loved?" She smirked as the wires wrapped around her. Lin stood beside Sven, his eyes wide. 'He isn't serious!'

"The woman I'm looking at isn't the one whom I love," He sneered.  
He wrapped the wires around her neck and limbs. He allowed her to stand, not yet sure whether or no to inflict damage. "This is one of Creed's puppets."

The collar had fallen off. "Who says it is?" She said as they got a little tighter around her. "I Dare you to do this, I bet you couldn't!"

"Jenos! Don't do it!" Sven yelled again.

Jenos heard the clank of the collar hitting the marble. He looked behind Rinslet, seeing the small metallic object falling off of the balcony. He looked back at Rinslet. He tossed _Excelion_ off of his hand, the wires disappearing. As the glove his the pure granite wall, the VII engraved sapphire broke into shards small as sawdust. "Y...You're right," he said, his voice breaking as he looked down. "I couldn't..."

"You would have, I KNOW you would have! The look of anger in your eyes! You know you wanted to!" She snapped at him. She then remember Creed had gotten the clone Coren, the real one was inside, Creed would notice that soon, But she didn't care. "You're angry at me and I know it, I'm sorry, but I'm no going to get over this. You know you wanted to kill me."

Sven looked up. Someone was going to get mad and either hurt or kill the other.

Jenos casted his eyes downwards. He knew _Excelion_ was no more- the sapphire control unit was broken, the wires now useless one their own. He grit his teeth, clenching his fist. He looked at his right hand, still bleeding from when he'd hit the brick. A tear hit the wound, making it sting. He couldn't believe it; for the first time in a decade, he was _crying_.

Lin blinked. "Why is a number shedding tears for a thief?" He asked.

She saw him crying but kept glaring at him. "You PROMISED you'd be my bodyguard! You promised you'd never let anything happen to me! Then you turn around and want to kill me just because I was somewhat mad at you for-"

"SHUT UP!" Sven yelled stepping in between the two.

Jenos turned. He walked in his home, closing the door softly behind him.

Lin leapt up. "You're wrong, Rinslet," Lin said. "He's been doing nothing that doesn't involve protecting you in some way." He held up his hands to show he was serious. "It is because of Jenos - Not Saya - that you are still alive. It is his determination that gotyou breathing again." His eyes narrowed. "And it was his chopper who carried Coren and You to safety. And you merely cast him the cold shoulder and walked away, treating him like trash."

Sven nodded. "You're no better than Train," He said and followed Jenos inside.

Rinslit closed her eyes trying to drown them both out. "I never said anything about Saya. I never said I loved Jenos the way he loves me. He just needs to realize that." She mumbled and jumped over the balcony and landed on the ground and walked towards town.


End file.
